Scorpion Catcher
In Scorpion Catcher, you must assist Thormac in the Sorcerer's Tower, who has lost three of his scorpions, and tasks you to find them for him. Walkthrough |items= *Dusty key (unnecessary with 70 Agility) Recommended: *Antipoison *Protection against dragonfire, such as an Anti-dragon shield *Runes to teleport to Camelot and Falador *Games necklace (to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost and/or Troll Invasion) *Combat bracelet (to teleport to the Monastery) }} Beginning To begin, talk to Thormac on the top floor of the Sorcerer's tower south of Seers' Village. He'll tell you that his rare Kharidian scorpions have escaped and are currently running loose. He'll give you a cage to catch the scorpions in and suggest you go talk to the seers that live just to the north. The first scorpion With the cage in your inventory, speak to a seer (you must do this). He will say that the scorpion resides: "In a dark place, between a lake and a holy island". This is in the Taverley Dungeon. It is recommended to take an Antipoison potion, an Anti-dragon shield, and a dusty key (unnecessary with 70 Agility). Head to the dungeon any way you want (Taverley lodestone, Games necklace to the Burthorpe Troll Invasion, House Teleport if you have a house in Taverley, or Falador Teleport and walk to Taverley). Enter the dungeon. If you have level 80 Agility, you can take the shortcut directly to the Poison spider area. If you have level 70 Agility, you can use the shortcut to the blue dragons and walk from there. Otherwise, walk the length of the dungeon and use the dusty key on the gate to enter the blue dragon chamber. Ensure you have your Anti-dragon shield equipped, then go south of the dragons, west to the Black Demons, and north to where the poison spiders are. Find the small room with a false wall that you can push and enter it (the room is just about 10 steps south of the level 80 agility shortcut). To catch the Kharidian scorpion in this room, use the scorpion cage on it. If you try to pick up the scorpion, it will sting you, inflicting 30 life points of damage. The second scorpion Return to the seer (with your cage) to find the location of the second scorpion. The seer will tell you that the scorpion "has been spirited away by a brute of a man. He runs a shop in a village two canoe trips from Lumbridge." This is Barbarian Village. Head there and speak to Peksa (in the helmet shop) and ask him about the scorpion. He will tell you that he left it as a "surprise gift" to his brother at Barbarian Outpost, under his bed. It is possible to skip this step and proceed straight to the Barbarian Outpost without actually talking to Peksa. As the Monastery and the third scorpion is close to the Barbarian Village you may wish to go there and catch the third scorpion before proceeding to the Barbarian Outpost. Proceed to the Barbarian Outpost (the games necklace can teleport there) and enter the fenced area with the agility symbol on it. You must have completed the Bar Crawl miniquest to enter. The scorpion wanders in and around the buildings by the agility course. Use your cage on it to capture it. The third scorpion You do not have to return to the seer a third time as he should have told you the location of the third scorpion in your second conversation with him. The location of the third scorpion is on the first floor of the Monastery. Go to the Monastery (a combat bracelet can teleport directly; The lodestone network or an Amulet of glory can teleport to nearby Edgeville). You must have 31 Prayer to get upstairs in the Monastery. Talk to Abbot Langley and he'll have you join the order before allowing you upstairs. The scorpion is in the eastern side of the first floor. As always, use your cage on it to catch it. Now, take the full cage of scorpions back to Thormac. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 6,625 experience * Ability to have Thormac make an elemental Battlestaff into a corresponding Mystic Battlestaff for 40,000 coins. * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Required for completing Completion of Scorpion Catcher is required for the following: *Seers' Village Tasks: **'Medium:' "It's a Slightly Magical Stick" Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Thormac the sorcerer’s pet scorpions got out! As a reward for rounding them up, he’ll enchant any battlestaves I have into mystic battlestaves." *The Strength experience rewarded from this quest is enough to bring a player from level 1 Strength to level 23. *You can only get to the room of the first scorpion after talking to the seer, otherwise, if you try and search it before talking to the seer you will get a message saying, "it looks like an old wall" and nothing will happen. nl:Scorpion Catcher fi:Scorpion Catcher Category:Quests Category:Scorpion Catcher Category:Wikia Game Guides quests